


When This Steel Trap Begins To Rust

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dementia, Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John faces dementia, as he always feared he would. Fin is by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When This Steel Trap Begins To Rust

There were days when John barely remembered Fin, or forgot that they had married. He was old, very old, now, well past 90, and crotchety. Fin took care of him best he could, but he missed the man he had fallen in love with, the steel trap mind and ability to spot a conspiracy in a bowl of cereal. 

He remembered, again, John’s repeated wish to be euthanized if he ever got dementia, and he wished it was something he could do.

John looked up blearily at him and Fin pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Fin,” John said. “Listen to me. I know what’s going on. Give me your gun. _Please_.”

“John, you were a cop long enough to know that’s illegal.”

“So you left it lying around one day. I’ll leave a note. Please let me end this.”

Fin unbuckled his gun holster and put it down. He kissed John deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you,” John answered. “But I can’t keep living like this.”

“I know, man. I know.” He held John’s hand for a minute as John wrote quickly, hoping to beat the dementia coming back.

Fin exited the apartment building just as he heard a shot. He angrily wiped tears away and told himself it was always what his lover had wanted.


End file.
